


All Yours

by EarthToQuinne



Series: Crazy 4 U [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Themes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Man Character, Transgender, precious soft boys in love, so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthToQuinne/pseuds/EarthToQuinne
Summary: Frank usually didn’t ever even think about opening his fiancé’s packages. It was just one of those unspoken rules they had, where they respected each other’s boundaries. Besides, Gerard never ordered anything interesting anyways... But Frank knows a discreetly packaged sex toy when he sees one.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look! Shameless smut! I wrote this because I got inspired by a random instructional video I stumbled across on how to properly attach a strap on dildo to a harness... You're welcome. 
> 
> (Also, these are the same characters as "Crazy 4 U" because I love their dynamic and decided to do more with them. I'm definitely going to write more with them in the future, but this can be read as a standalone if you wish!)

Frank usually didn’t ever even think about opening his fiancé’s packages. It was just one of those unspoken rules they had, where they respected each other’s boundaries. Besides, Gerard never ordered anything interesting anyways... Most of his packages were always nerdy shit like actions figures or comic books. Either that or art supplies. Or weird specialty coffee... So he really should’ve thought nothing of the long package that he had to forge Gerard’s signature for.

But as he took it over to the kitchen table to inspect it, he couldn’t help himself. Living as a closeted, hormone-ravaged teenager had led him to do some things he wasn’t necessarily proud of. Like buying himself sex toys with the “emergency” credit card his father had opened for him. Then, proceeding to wait anxiously by the door for weeks so his mother didn’t open his packages by accident. Long story short though, he knows how to recognize a discreetly packaged dildo from a mile away. It really shouldn’t be that shocking to him- they're two adults who have been dating for years and are planning to get married. They already have a fairly extensive collection of sex toys that they use regularly.

What is surprising is that Gerard hadn’t told him about this one. Usually, if he buys something, he does it in front of Frank and brags about all of the things he's going to do to him with it because he’s a brat who likes to rile him up. Or alternatively, if it's something he’s getting for himself, he'll taunt Frank with all of the things he's going to do to _himself_ with it while he makes Frank watch. If there is one thing he’s sure of about his lover, it’s that Gerard is absolutely _terrible_ at keeping secrets. Six years worth of spoiled birthday, Christmas, and anniversary presents could attest to that. So the fact that this package has managed to get all the way to their apartment without any notice from him is... kind of alarming.

Frank tries not to think too much of it as he ambles around the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee and making breakfast as he waits for Gerard to get back from a meeting he had this morning. But he really can’t stop thinking about it. What on earth could be so bad that he didn’t want his boyfriend to know about it? It’s not like Frank has any shortage of weird kinks. And after you’ve been with someone for so long, even what would seem “weird” to anyone else really just becomes a part of the routine. Hell, the first time Gerard had asked Frank to tie him up and choke him until he was gasping for air, he hadn’t even batted an eyelash. Not to mention Gerard’s strange fascination with bruises, especially in the shape of Frank’s hands… Frank nearly burns the eggs as he gets caught up thinking about the time Gerard insisted on tying him up and dripping hot wax all over his body while dressed completely in leather.

Gerard comes in just as Frank is finishing up setting the table, humming, a smile on his face as he greets his fiancé with a kiss. “Hey, Baby! I didn’t think you’d be up so early,” Gerard says as he sets his bag down on the kitchen counter.

Frank shrugs as he motions for Gerard to sit down and hands him a huge mug of coffee. It’s his favorite one that Frank bought him a few months after they started dating- black porcelain with a set of white vampire fangs printed on the front that says, “Don’t talk to me or I’ll bite you” on the back. (This was shortly after Frank gleefully learned that his boyfriend had a huge vampire fetish.)

“Well, I never get days off so I wanted to make the most of it. I got the laundry done, the dishwasher emptied and the litter box cleaned out in an hour. I’ve never done so many things in one hour. I feel like a god.”

“And you made breakfast too?! God I could just marry you,” he says with a grand smile and Frank rolls his eyes as he takes a bite of his eggs.

“Good thing you’re already doing that.”

“Lucky me,” he murmurs as he rests his hands on his chin and gazes at Frank with adoring eyes.

“You’re _so_ gay,” Frank says as he gets up to pour himself his own mug of coffee.

“Speaking of, you had a package come in this morning. Had to sign for it and everything.” Gerard’s eyes widen slightly, his demeanor changing suddenly.

“You didn’t open it did you?”

Frank laughs. “Honey, of course not. Besides, I already know what it is.”

Gerard reddens as he slowly looks up from his plate. “You do?” He asks softly.

“I mean, yeah. It’s clearly a dildo or something. I don’t know why you didn’t just tell me you were buying something for yourself. I wouldn’t have judged you for it.” Gerard’s face manages to get even redder as he appears to be at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

“Well, I um- It’s er… It’s kind of for me? But also for you? I just- I wasn’t sure if you would like it or not, so I didn’t tell you at first and I-“ He’s a blushing stuttering mess as he buries his face in his hands. Frank kneels down next to him and kisses the crown of his head.

“Baby, are you telling me that you’re _embarrassed_ about buying a sex toy?” Gerard sighs before nodding his head. Frank just chuckles softly and kisses his fiancé’s face as he straightens.“You are so fucking adorable, I swear to God. So... what is it?” Gerard opens his mouth but then closes it again.

“Let’s finish eating first and then I’ll show you.” Frank has never eaten so quickly in his life and Gerard watches him with amusement as he slowly eats his own breakfast.

After what feels like a decade, Gerard is picking up the box and motioning for Frank to follow him into their bedroom. He sets it down on their bed and carefully begins to remove the packing tape. He’s chewing on his lip nervously as he removes the objects from their packaging and gently sets a bright blue dildo and three different black harnesses on the bedspread next to Frank. Frank looks up at Gerard, the pieces slowly clicking together in his head.

“I-I um… I know we’ve talked about it a couple of times. And I never really- never really felt comfortable enough in my own dominance or masculinity to try it before but I-“ Frank grabs Gerard’s hands and pulls him down to sit beside him.

“Baby, are you trying to tell me that you want to fuck me with a strap-on?” He asks with a crooked smile. Gerard inhales sharply and gives Frank a pained look.

“Yes? But only if you’d be into that. I know that for some guys it’s a little weird but-“

“Gee, I’ve been exclusively dating men for most of my life. I’m fine with having things put in my ass. Trust me.”

“I know that but I- I'm the first trans guy you’ve ever been with. And sometimes I worry if you- if you miss that part of sex, you know?" he replies quietly. Frank cups Gerard’s face in his hands and kisses him softly.

“Baby boy, I love you so much. And I don’t care _how_ I have sex just as long as it’s with you. We could literally do it in missionary every night and I’d still be fine with it.” Gerard giggles as he collapses onto the bed.

“Frankie, I love you, too. But dear God please never say something so blatantly heterosexual ever again.” Frank flops down next to him and they gaze into each other’s eyes, faces full of love and lust.

“If I’m being honest though, the thought of getting fucked by you is something I think about on a daily basis.” Gerard makes a weird strangled noise in the back of his throat and covers his face with his arms again.

“Baby…” Frank gently uncovers Gerard’s face and places his hands on his bright red cheeks.

“We’ve been together for almost six years now. Why are so shy about this?”

“It’s just- It’s something new we’ve never done before and I… I guess I’ve forgotten what it feels like to feel nervous about sex. I’ve gotten so used to being comfortable-“

“Being tied up, gagged, and choked?” Gerard lightly smacks Frank’s arm, his smile returning.

“You know what I mean!”

Frank picks the toy up again to inspect it properly. “This is pretty well detailed,” he says approvingly as he runs his fingers over the grooves. “And pretty much the same size as mine… Did you do that on purpose?”

Gerard shrugs. “Unintentionally, I guess?”

“I also like the color. It’s a nice touch.”

“I was going to get the flesh-toned one but this one was so pretty I couldn’t resist."

Frank shakes his head fondly. “I’m honestly not surprised.”

“I went to the store we usually go to? The one downtown owned by that old gay couple? They were out of the model I wanted so I just had them order one and mail it here. I also got three different harnesses because I wasn’t sure what would work for us.”

“Well, the ass out model is always my favorite,” he teases as he holds up the thong styled harness.

“You’re such a slut…”

“Yes, but I’m all yours, Baby!”

—

A few hours later, Frank is sitting on the bed, watching amused while Gerard attempts to get the dildo into the different harnesses. While he was sanitizing the toy, he’d skimmed a few different articles, but hadn’t really gotten much help. It was pretty self-explanatory… at least, it appeared to be. But no one ever talked about how incredibly difficult it was to get the actual toy into this damn thing. He starts with the underwear-style harness, that was basically just a pair of black boxer briefs with a hole in the front. The hole it’s supposed to be inserted in doesn’t seem big enough, and the fabric just keeps catching or bunching around the plastic. He’s even tried lubing up the toy but it just gets soaked up by the fabric and makes the sliding problem worse. And his improvised method of banging the thing angrily on the dresser isn’t really working as successfully as he’d originally hoped as Frank laughs at him.

"Hey! You don’t get to laugh at me because your dick is already attached to your body!” This just makes Frank laugh even harder.

“I happen to like the dick that you have very much, honey,” he says sweetly. Gerard catches himself blushing.

Frank says things like that from time to time, gives him small reminders that he thinks that he’s sexy exactly as he is. Gerard doesn’t feel sexy most of the time, he just feels odd, out of place in his own skin. But little by little, Frank makes him want to love himself, even if it’s only for a moment. Gerard has to eventually take a break and watch a goddamned tutorial video on YouTube to figure out how to attach the thing to his body properly. Once the toy is secure within the harness, he lets himself get used to it, walks around their apartment, relishing in the feeling of having his “dick” out. Gerard also just gives himself a few minutes to play with the thing, moving it around in his hands, feeling its weight in his palm. Frank wanders into the living room to find Gerard sitting on the couch with his legs spread, the toy fisted in his hand triumphantly. He nearly chokes on his tongue as Gerard looks at him with a goofy smile.

“Babe, look! I got it!!!” Frank can only nod as he tries to keep his mouth from hanging wide open like a goddamned dog.

“You look…”

Gerard winces. “It is too weird? Should I not have gotten the blue one?” Frank smiles and shakes his head.

“No, honey, I love it. It’s great. You just look so fucking sexy right now.” Gerard quickly bursts into a goofy smile and looks up at Frank adoringly.

“Come’ere,” he says softly. Frank sits down in his lap, straddling his thighs and kisses him softly.

Gerard eventually rolls Frank onto his back, nearly knocking both of them off the side of the sofa in the process. Once the giggling subsides, Gerard presses gentle kisses into Frank’s neck, tongue trailing and teeth nipping at the soft skin. He gasps and leans up into his lover's touch, soliciting a chuckle. In the next few minutes, Frank grows increasingly needier, his writhing becoming more obvious and his small noises of pleasure getting louder. Gerard’s breath catches in his throat when he thrusts his knee forward towards Frank and he whimpers,“Gee,” his head thrown back.

Frank clings tightly to him, his hands wandering, his breathing staggered, eyes half-lidded. It’s so incredibly sexy the way that Frank just seems to melt beneath Gerard’s touch. They usually don’t switch roles very often. Gerard likes being a submissive brat and Frank loves dominating him and putting him in his goddamn place. But he always wonders why they don’t do this more whenever he has Frank moaning beneath him like this. Gerard chuckles when he slips a hand into Frank’s boxers and he inhales sharply. His grip is firm and fast, working his length in his palm, really just enjoying the cute little faces his fiancé keeps making. But he quickly removes his hand from Frank and pulls himself off of the couch. Frank doesn’t even have time to pout before Gerard grabs one of his hands and begins to pull him toward the bedroom. They get a little distracted along the way and Frank ends up pushed up against the wall, at just the right angle where Gerard can feel him beginning to get hard through his sweats.

Their kissing gets increasingly more sloppy the more turned on they both get. And Gerard has to summon a great amount of willpower to pull away and drag Frank into the bedroom. He pushes him down roughly on the bed and simply says, “Strip.”

Frank works on doing as he’s told while Gerard grabs the bottle of lube from the dresser. It only takes a second, but when he turns around, Frank is completely naked, clothes in a heap on the floor. His head is thrown back as he slowly strokes himself, hips thrusting up lazily into his fist. Gerard stands at the foot of the bed and stares for a moment, enraptured by his lover. His porcelain skin stands out against the red sheets, the dark tattoos littering his skin only standing to make him look even sexier. There are many moments where Frank’s beauty is completely and utterly distracting. This happens to be one of them. 

“Baby…” Frank whimpers impatiently as he starts to move faster. Gerard rolls his eyes fondly as he sits down at Frank’s knees. First, he grabs Frank’s hand and removes it from himself with a sly grin. Then he works on coating his own fingers and he moves Frank’s legs open with his other hand. Gerard always marvels at how much Frank loves being fingered. Most guys like oral because it’s a fast and simple orgasm but Frank loves the buildup and the burn that comes with being stretched open. He can’t even count how many times Frank’s insisted on coming with Gerard’s fingers alone. Gerard presses the first finger in slowly, and Frank lets out a sound that’s both a moan and a sigh. Gerard barely even gets it in past the knuckle before Frank is begging for more. Gerard finds his prostate easily and relishes in the way Frank’s entire body trembles when his fingers brush across it.

So far, Frank has tried to keep his noises subdued, even though they both know he has so much more in him. It’s something they both realized about themselves when they first started dating, both in the context of the bedroom and outside of it. They were both so terrified of being loud and taking up space, even when they knew they were alone and there was no one to hear them. To fill the room with noise was still a large feat, even after being together for six years. It was a very subtle piece of baggage they both carried for different reasons that made them afraid to ask for what they wanted, to feel freely, to let themselves be heard. They both had grown since that first time when they were stumbling and stuttering around each other’s bodies, so full of wanting yet so afraid. But there were still times when they would regress. Frank always did when he went into subspace and as much as Gerard loved watching him fight for that control sometimes, he much preferred him real, open, and honest.

When Gerard starts to move faster and curves his fingers in just the right motion, Frank’s entire face contorts, a strangled noise slipping past his lips as he covers his face with his arm. Gerard just smiles fondly and pauses as he gently pulls Frank’s arm away. Frank looks up at him sheepishly and Gerard just kisses his reddening cheeks.

“Please don’t hide from me, love,” he murmurs as he brushes the dark hair from Frank’s forehead.

Gerard goes back to stretching him for a few more minutes and leaves his fiancé a sweating, shaking mess tangled in their sheets. Gerard takes his time in prepping himself, coating the toy with a good amount of lube. The nerves begin to hit him full force again, though he tries his best to hide it as he gently pushes Frank’s legs apart. Gerard stares at him like he’s made out of marble sculpted by the gods. Although he knows it’s silly, Frank always starts to feel inadequate, as if he’s not worthy of being wanted by this beautiful person who adores him so openly and so tenderly. Gerard gently kisses the inside of Frank’s thigh and searches for a pillow to place under his lower back. Frank lets Gerard move his body however he feels he needs to, already becoming one with the satin sheets. Gerard giggles at his submissiveness as he lines himself up in front of Frank.

“Are you ready, baby? Feeling okay?” Frank nods, although he’s beginning to feel a little self-conscious. It’s been so long since they’ve done this, since he’s been in this place, both mentally and physically. He’s laying himself out, wide open and vulnerable, something he swore he would never do again, let alone so willingly. Gerard furrows his eyebrows and stares at his lover’s face, concern etching its way across his own.

“Frankie, if you’re not ready to do this we can always wait. It won’t break my heart any.” Frank bites his lip and sighs, though he still won’t meet Gerard’s gaze. “Baby… You can tell me if you don’t want to. I just need you to be clear, okay?”

Frank nods and slowly turns his head so he’s gazing into Gerard’s soft, green eyes. “I- I want this. I want you. I just… it’s been a long time since we’ve done this and I’m feeling…”

“Unsure?”

Frank shakes his head. “Naked.”

Understanding flashes over Gerard’s face and he smiles gently, placing a hand on Frank’s cheek. Normally he would make a joke about how they’re already naked and there’s nothing to be afraid of. But Gerard knows that he means it on a deeper, more fundamental level.

“Do you want to stop? We don’t have to keep going if you’re too uncomfortable.”

“No, I don’t want to stop. The feeling isn’t bad it’s just- it’s strange.” Gerard kisses him, lips barely moving, soft and reassuring in their lightness.

“So are you okay to keep going?” Frank nods but Gerard just arches an eyebrow, waiting for him to say it.

“Yes.” Gerard kisses him one last time before returning to his original position. Frank’s eyes don’t leave his face as Gerard pushes in slowly, watching how easily the silicone disappears inside him. Gerard gets halfway in and stops.

“You doing okay, baby?” Franks makes an affirmative noise and lays back into the pillows as Gerard continues to push in slowly. He doesn’t quite know what’s gotten into them, why this feels like their first time all over again. He stops moving when the toy is fully inside and kisses Frank’s forehead.

“M’ready, Baby. You can keep going,” Frank murmurs into Gerard’s shoulder.

At first, he moves slowly, trying to get used to the feeling of rocking his hips forward and keeping the slick toy from sliding out of Frank. He figures it’s a lot easier to do this with a real penis, but he decides not to focus on semantics because the whole point of buying the damn thing in the first place was to relieve his dysphoria, not make it worse. Besides, it’s very easy to forget all of that when he very clearly nudges Frank’s prostate and elicits the sexiest little noise from his mouth. It’s a fusion of a moan and Gerard’s name, most of the consonants lost to his euphoria. Gerard speeds up his thrusts and tries to find that spot again, purely for the joy of watching Frank’s beautiful face contort with pleasure. Frank’s back arches up slightly, his eyes fluttering open and his mouth slack.

“B-Baby, faster please,” he manages as his hands loop around Gerard’s waist.

Their eyes don’t move from each other as Gerard happily complies, his fingernails biting into Frank’s hips as his pace shifts from gentle to rough. Frank’s grip on Gerard tightens as his eyes slip closed and his head falls back. Clearly, he’s forgotten all about feeling insecure and Gerard just grins at the thought. Frank’s moans are soft and adorable, accentuated by little pants and sighs. His fingernails etch deep lines into Gerard’s skin, biting so deep they draw blood. He doesn’t mind the sting, thinks it’s sexy when Frank marks him. This only encourages the animal residing in Gerard’s chest to take more control and he starts pounding into Frank so hard the headboard starts to smack against the wall. The sound of the bed frame creaking and skin hitting against skin fills the room and Gerard hears the most feral, animal sound rip through him. It nearly takes him by surprise as the lust and desire flood his system.

His chest is aching and his hips are getting sore within a few minutes, so he slows down considerably. Frank is very close to completely melting into the sheets, his big eyes staring up at Gerard with pure want, so full of love. Gerard still moves his hips, but slower this time, pushing all the way in and then pausing to hover over Frank. They’re chest to chest as they pant into each other’s mouths, a sloppy kiss uniting them once more as Gerard begins to move again in slow, gentle circles. They share soft, love-drunk kisses as Gerard nudges over that soft spot in Frank. His moan is low, deep in his throat, sounding more and more strained and desperate as they continue. Gerard gets so distracted staring at him, with his dark eyes half-lidded, hands fisting the sheets, a perfect portrait of beauty and pleasure he forgets to keep moving.

“Gee? Why’d you stop?” Frank mumbles. Gerard just laughs and leans down to kiss him.

“Got distracted by how damn pretty you are, doll. Also, my hips are getting sore. This is so much work.”

“Goddamn Pillow Princess,” Frank teases.

Gerard just rolls his eyes and ruffles his hair. Gerard starts to thrust again slowly and says, “God, if I’m going to top more I’ll need to get into goddamn shape…”

Frank just laughs as he arches his back into Gerard’s movements, releasing a content sigh as Gerard curls his hands around Frank’s thighs, digging his fingernails into the tattooed flesh. Every inch of him is covered in art and color and it never ceases to turn Gerard on whenever he sees them all fully exposed like this. For a while they move slowly together, sharing sloppy kisses and love-drunk smiles. Gerard brushes Frank’s hair out of his face, running his fingers over his jaw. His lips are parted and his eyes flutter closed eyebrows furrowing.

“Close,” he murmurs.

Gerard reciprocates by locking his lips in a very messy kiss as he starts moving faster, the ache in his body ignored. And Frank clings to him, nails scraping down his back, thighs wrapped around Gerard’s waist, panting into his ear. When Frank comes, his entire body shudders and he can’t stop saying Gerard’s name. Gerard stays inside him as Frank comes down from his high, then eventually pulls out with a slick popping noise. Frank melts back against the pillows, still rippling with the aftershocks. He shouldn’t look like an angel with his hair all messy from sex, his cock softening against his stomach, splattered with his own come. But he does and Gerard’s heart is so incredibly full with love for him.

He leaves Frank to come back down to Earth as he wanders into the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth. When he returns, he cleans off both himself and Frank, who smiles gently.

“You recovered yet?” Gerard teases. “Barely. I forgot how good that feels.” “So… have I converted you into a bottom?” Gerard asks cheekily as leans against the end of the bed to take off the harness.

Frank rolls his eyes and sits up. “Hardly. You have too nice of an ass for me to be a bottom.”

Gerard scoffs. “Wow! What a gentleman! You really know how to make a boy blush.”

Gerard pulls on a normal pair of briefs and then begins to take off his binder slowly. Frank comes over and helps him shift the fabric above his shoulder blades and over his head. Somehow this feels more intimate than sex. Gerard pops his back and sighs.

"Remind me to take that off next time, Babe.” Frank hums softly as he starts to massage Gerard’s shoulders, his calloused fingers smoothing out all of the knots and tension. Gerard moans into his touches and Frank chuckles.

“This is why I’m marrying you,” Gerard says finally.

“Only using me for my hands, I see.”

“But you’re so good with them.”

“Figures you’d say that,” Frank’s says with a smirk. Gerard rolls his eyes.

“Says the guy who practically _begs_ me to finger him on a daily basis.”

“Hey, what can I say? I’m a simple man!”

Gerard just laughs as he climbs onto the bed and Frank pushes him down gently into the mattress. Frank’s thighs straddle Gerard’s hips and his hands wrap around his wrists. Frank doesn’t give Gerard a chance to question it before he’s kissing him roughly. As Frank presses kisses down Gerard’s body, it’s as if someone flipped a switch. That sweet, submissive boy he was twenty minutes ago is replaced by a confident, smirking sex god who relishes in his ability to make Gerard fall apart within seconds. Frank makes Gerard come within fives minutes.

He manages to make Gerard climax six more times that night. When they both collapse into the mattress, exhausted and sore, he murmurs breathlessly, “We are definitely doing that again.” And Frank is absolutely not going to protest.


End file.
